


like two galaxies merging together

by odasakunosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kenma wants some peace and quiet, Kuroo is a good boyfriend, Lev Yaku and Bokuto are mentioned, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odasakunosuke/pseuds/odasakunosuke
Summary: Some days, Kenma didn't want to talk. He didn't feel sad, but he didn't feel happy either. The only thing he wanted was to hide somewhere comfortable and sleep everything off.Kuroo was ok with it.





	like two galaxies merging together

Some days, Kenma didn't want to talk. He didn't feel sad, but he didn't feel happy either. The only thing he wanted was to hide somewhere comfortable and sleep everything off.

Kuroo was ok with it.

Today was a day like this. Kenma woke up on this Friday morning with less strength than usual. He had played some games until midnight, but he had gone to bed at a reasonable time. When his feet touched the floor though, he immediately knew it wasn't going to be a good day.

For a second, he thought about going back to bed and pretending to be sick. But he didn't. The setter sighed, got dressed without even bothering to open his curtains and went downstairs where his mom was packing his lunch.

He didn't say anything, but it was enough for her to understand that today was one of _these _days. She handed him his lunch and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. Kenma was glad that his mother was so observant sometimes, because he really didn't want to listen to someone right now. His head felt heavy and every step felt like a challenge to him. 

A glance at the clock told him that it was time to go, so he grabbed his bag, opened a game on his phone and joined Kuroo who was already waiting for him outside.

“Yo.” The captain said. Kenma glanced at him and offered him a small nod as a greeting and started making his way towards school, Kuroo right next to him.

After years of friendship and a few months of relationship, Kuroo easily knew that Kenma wanted some peace right now. And it didn't bother him. Instead of talking about what he did last evening, or discussing about new tricks they could practice after school, he hummed a song he had heard on the radio earlier this morning and enjoyed the view.

It was a quiet morning. The birds were singing around them, the sun was slowly making its way above them and the streets were almost empty. The two students could've stayed there for hours, just enjoying each other presence and the warm feeling of the first rays of sunlight.

This silence disappeared when they reached the school entrance and was replaced with chatters and laughters from high school students. Kenma opened his bag and whined when he didn't find what he was looking for, but right when he was about to give up and throw a pitiful look at his boyfriend, his eyes met with a pair of earphones right in front of his face.

“I always have them in my bag, just in case.” Kuroo explained, a knowing smile on his lips and plugged them himself his Kenma's phone, before putting them in his hand. “I'll see you at lunch, ok? It's the last day, you can do it.”

Kenma didn't feel anything since his eyes opened, but when he saw the warm, reassuring smile on his partner's face, a pleasurable feeling took place inside of him and he nodded once again, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

As Kuroo made his way to his own classroom, Kenma opened his playlist (a mix of Kuroo's favorite songs and his) and did the same thing, except that his eyes were focused on the floor under him while Kuroo's were settled on other students when he greeted them as he walked past them.

School was boring, but it went by fast. He stopped focusing during his chemistry class because he knew Kuroo would explain it to him during their study sessions anyway. Kenma felt his energy and motivation slowly drifting again but did nothing to hold them back. He just wanted to go home.

He spent his lunch break with Kuroo, Lev and Yaku. Apparently, Kuroo had explained the situation to Yaku, because he was keeping Lev busy and away from Kenma. It allowed him to breathe and to feel less pressured, so he made sure to text him a small _thank you _when they all went back to their classes.

Practice was particularly rough, especially because Kenma's motivation had left for good, compared to everyone else. Running was a pain, setting was a pain, focusing was a pain, lifting his arms was a pain, sweating was a pain. The more they trained, the more he wanted to give up and just lay on the ground, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know how his legs still hadn't given up on him yet.

When Kuroo finished their practice early, a sigh of relief escaped his lips and he almost ran to the locker room where he collapsed onto a bench. He didn't move until everyone was done changing and leaving. His eyes were fluttering opened, he was yawning from time to time, but otherwise, there was no proof that he was still alive.

Kuroo was the last one with him, so he helped him to stand up, motivated him to take a shower and to put on some fresh clothes. Kenma complained a few times, but if he was being honest, it kind of made him feel better.

Walking home felt too much, so just after they closed the gymnasium's doors, Kuroo crouched in front of him and Kenma climbed on his back, arms loosely settling around the taller's neck and his cheek squished against his shoulder. 

He probably dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again, he was in front his house and Kuroo was slowly putting him back on the ground. “Week's over, congratulations.” He said, a teasing smirk on his face. Kenma elbowed him and rolled his eyes. “Do you still want me to come over? If you want to be alone just tell me, I understand, you know.”

Of course he knew. “It's fine.” He mumbled, eyes refusing to meet his boyfriend's when he added: “You can stay here. If you want.”

And just like that, their routine started. Kenma's mother was pleased when she saw Kuroo, she hugged him and told him, as always, that he was welcome here and could stay as long as he wanted. Kuroo thanked her and said a few kind words to her, like the fact that she seemed younger, or that her new haircut suited her and then he went to Kenma's room.

The latter was already in his bed, wearing his pyjamas and only the top of his head wasn't hidden by the blankets he was hiding under. So, Kuroo did the same, he grabbed the sweatpants and shirt he had left there a few days ago and put them on before joining him in bed after Kenma allowed him.

“How do you feel?” He asked.

Kenma shrugged. “I don't know. Tired, I guess.”

For a moment, Kenma felt quite ridiculous. He hated feeling like that, because there was nothing he could do to make himself feel better. He could try anything, play games, watch videos, go out, stay inside, nothing would help. Not even Kuroo. He just had to wait a few days and then, one morning, he'd wake up with a light feeling in his chest.

Sometimes, he wondered why Kuroo was still with him during days like that. It must be pretty boring, to see your partner in his bed and who feels nothing, does nothing, thinks nothing. But Kuroo never complained, not even once.

At the beginning, Kuroo didn't know what to do, so he tried to cheer his setter up. He proposed plans, organized activities, asked him if he wanted to play something, and even though Kenma agreed to all of his propositions, Kuroo quickly realized that it wasn't helping at all but that instead, it was making the other feel worse because he was feeling guilty for not getting any better.

So one day, Kenma explained him. It was a weird sensation that was settling inside of him one morning and which would left a few hours, or a few days later. But until then, the setter wouldn't feel like doing anything and would rather stay in bed and wait until the following morning.

They learned to treasure moments like that, too. Kenma would sometimes sit between Kuroo's legs, his head against his chest while Kuroo was reading a book or talking to Bokuto on the phone. Some days, they'd just nap all evening, get up to eat something and then go back to sleep together. Sometimes Kenma had enough strength to go out, so they'd just walk around their houses for a while, hang out in a park, listen to the soft noise of the wind making its way through the leaves and watch the sun disappear.

Today, Kuroo opened his arms, an invitation for Kenma to come closer, and the setter released his grip on his blankets to snuggle closer to his partner, until his nose touched Kuroo's collarbones. Kuroo's arms closed around him, a reassuring hand on his back while the other was playing with the younger's hair as he kissed his forehead.

They stayed like that for hours, just enjoying each other's warmth and presence. The only noises that could be heard were their breathing and the occasional movement of the blankets when they tried to get closer to each other, even though every inch of their body was already touching.

These moments were a way for Kuroo to say, _you're not a burden_, and it really meant a lot to Kenma. Kuroo was his friend, his best friend, his boyfriend, his _home_. As much as Kuroo couldn't imagine his life without Kenma, Kenma couldn't imagine his life without Kuroo.

Kuroo's arms were strong enough to block, receive and spike balls. They were muscled enough to challenge some guys at arm-wrestling and win. But most importantly, they were a safe place where Kenma would often find himself looking for comfort and reassurance.

As if Kuroo had thought about this too, he hugged him closer and put his chin on top of Kenma's head. The older teenager felt himself relax more and more, slowly drifting into sleep, when his boyfriend mumbled something against his skin.

“Thank you, _Kuro_.”

Some days, Kenma didn't want to talk. He didn't feel sad, but he didn't feel happy either. The only thing he wanted was to hide somewhere comfortable and sleep everything off.

Kuroo was ok with it.

Kuroo really didn't mind it because it meant that Kenma would include him in his safe place, or would even consider _him _ashis safe place, and it made Kuroo's heart beat faster. The way Kenma would hide behind him when they entered their gymnasium, or when their shoulders would touch during lunch, or how Kenma would grab Kuroo's jacket in the subway, afraid of walking too far from him. All these things could show that Kenma relied on him.

But everybody knew that Kuroo relied on him just as much.

People say that actions speak louder than words. Tonight, in each other's embrace, a bunch of words and feelings were exchanged between the two lovers.

_Thank you. I love you. I'm sorry. Anything for you. What would I do without you. _

When two galaxies drawn to each other collide, they merge together, create more stars and form a new giant galaxy.

Just like Kuroo's life collided with Kenma's, the two of them formed their own, even more beautiful and quiet little world. They sticked together and influenced each other, causing them to create an unique bond between them that nobody could break despite how hard they might try.

Just before falling asleep, the two lovers exchanged a knowing look, galaxies merging together one more time.

Maybe days like that weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> my twitter is @akechjgoro and my cc is https://curiouscat.me/Iinhardt


End file.
